


The Difficulty of Life With A Demon In Your Head

by xxlonewolf29



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloody Scenes, Bullying, Demons, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Frisk and Chara are 18, Frisk and Chara are Married, Frisk and Chara are both female, Gore, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Fluff, Swearing, Torture, Universe skipping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlonewolf29/pseuds/xxlonewolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Newly Wedded princesses find that something is missing in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my terrible writing I'm still in high school.  
> I have posted this before and then deleted it because not only did I fuck up with the settings, I also needed to rewrite certain parts of the story.  
> Also keep in mind that I don't know how lesbian marriages work.

It was a beautiful day in the month of September. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. Many people had gathered at the entrance of the church patiently waiting for the most special day throughout the country. 

The marriage of princess Chara Dreemurr and princess Frisk Dreemurr. The crowd was not disappointed when the black limousine was spotted in the distance. The limousine came to a halt and the crowd went quiet as the drivers seat door opened. 

Slowly a muscular goat monster stepped out. This monster was instantly recognised as King Asgore Dreemurr. Moment's later a second car door opened and out stepped princess Frisk Dreemurr wearing a beautiful white dress. 

The Crowd than began to whisper to one another. Instead of bothering themselves to what they were whispering she took ten paces forward and opened the church door.

There Frisk saw there soon to be bride wearing a green dress with yellow stripes and there golden heart shaped locket around there neck their short chestnut brown hair which complimented their blood red eyes was combed lightly up to the right side of their pale face.

Frisk stepped further through the church hall to their spouse a little smile spread across their face. She kept walking until she and her spouse stood together side by side.

-+-  
(Timeskip two days because I am a terrible author)

No-ones POV

The Newly Wedded princesses lay asleep arm's gripping each other's mid section with no sign of letting go anytime soon. The bed of which they lay was extremely cosy and warm.

Regardless Frisk was awoken by the thick shred of sunlight that peered through the closed curtains of which had yellow flowers on the inside of them. Frisk checked the clock on their bedside table which read 12:00pm.

Agonisingly Frisk freed themselves from Chara's warm embrace and reluctantly got out of bed to get a start on breakfast.

Frisk tiptoed to the door trying to not wake the peacefully sleeping Chara. They proceeded to silently open the door and sneak out of their bedroom like a highly trained ninja and went down to the kitchen and began making some breakfast for Chara and themselves.

Chara finally awoke from their peaceful slumber to scrambled eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice which Frisk placed on the bedside table. Chara smiled softly to themselves before sitting up on the bed and dining on the food given to them. 

Chara got up from bed exited the bedroom and made there way downstairs.Frisk who had been watching an anime that Alphys recommended to them and that anime was apparently called Tokyo Ghoul. Chara had no idea why Frisk watched anything Alphys recommended them to see after last year's incident which i will not be clarifying any further.

Frisk must have heard Chara's footsteps because they were soon stirred into conciseness. Frisk turned to their left to see Chara softly smiling at Frisk and she couldn't help but return it.

Chara moved towards the couch and Frisk shuffled into a more comfortable position that also allows for Chara to sit with them. Instead Chara took this brief opportunity to take Frisk's head and place them onto her lap.

They both thought that something was missing from their lives. They had a house all to themselves and it was getting quite boring for the pair of them. Than Frisk had an epiphany and to little to her knowledge Chara had the same thought.

"Hey Chara/Frisk how do you feel about Children?" They asked almost in sync. They blinked and stared at each other for a few moments. "I'll take that as a yes"Chara said with a smug look on their face Frisk couldn't help but giggle as Chara lifted Frisk from the couch and made their way to the car.

-+-  
(Timeskip 1 Hour)

Still No-ones POV

After survivng the multiple times Chara had almost crashed the car they made it to the nearest orphanage in hopes of being able to adopt a child. They both had different wishes Frisk wanted to adopt a girl meanwhile Chara wanted a boy but Frisk gave Chara the puppy dog eyes and Chara being Chara broke immediately.

The orphanage had a 9 out of 10 rating which was for mainly hygiene and the adoption rates were higher than any other orphanage in the state. 

The building itself had a Victorian era style. Above the door was a sign that read 'Harrowdale City Orphanage'.  
Chara and Frisk stepped out of their oceanic blue Toyota Celica and slowly opened the wooden door to witness a young girl with blonde hair and a band of boys who looked older than the young girl.

"Look at who we have here lads, if it isn't little miss crybaby" the leader said with a smirk on his face. The young girl fought to hold her tears from falling down her face.

"Put her the fuck down you prick"said a masculine voice with a slight British accent. The leader dropped the young girl and she fell to the floor. The other boys ran their separate ways leaving the leader and the owner of the voice that spoke up earlier.

The leader stood terrified as a younger boy whose hair was an extremely dark shade of brown walked towards him gripping him by his neck and pinning him to the wall "How many fucking times have i warned you about bullying Harriet?"said the younger girls savoir. The young girl sat as the leader stayed silent which ticked off the younger male even more.

"Do i have to kick your ass again?"said the younger boy"hm do i"the leader stayed quiet"I'm really losing my patience so you can either answer my question or i push out of the window over there"the younger boy blatantly threatened that was enough to break the older boy"n-no you don't have to"the ring leader stammered out.

"Alright get lost"the younger boy loosened his grip on the leader's neck the leader immediately ran away as fast as he could. The younger boy turned his attention to the young girl."You alright Harriet?"The younger boy asked. Harriet didn't even know how to respond so she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him."T-thank you Sean"she said with the tears from earlier falling."Your welcome Harriet you need to be more careful"Sean whispered softly in to Harriet's ear.

It took Chara and Frisk to notice the worker that was attempting to get their attention. "Excuse me but can i help you"The worker said for the twentieth time finally getting their attention. "Oh my apologies I'm Frisk and this is my wife Chara and we were looking to adopt a child"Frisk said politely

"Okay so do you have a preference"the worker asked already bored of this situation they were in"Yes we like to adopt a girl named Harriet"Frisk said politely. "Are you sure Frisk"Chara whispered curiously"Yes I'm sure Chara"Frisk whispered back. Chara followed the worker to the office as Frisk was about to follow the both of them she felt a gentle tug on her left arm. Frisk turned to the source.

To see the younger girl from earlier standing beside her. The girl's light blue eyes captured Frisk's brown one's.

A few moments later the younger girl pulled Frisk into a warm embrace one that Frisk couldn't help but return. Frisk wrapped her arms around the girl's mid-section as the girl did the same. Frisk looked to where the younger boy was last to find he was gone.

Frisk looked around the rest of the hallway to see the younger boy leaning with his left foot against the wall at the opposite end of the hallway. 'How did he get there so fast' Frisk thought to herself."Can Sean come too"the younger girl said out of the blue.

Frisk was brought back to reality to the younger girl's request. After what seemed like a century but was actually like a minute Frisk gave a sweet smile to the younger girl before saying "Of course he can". The younger child practically through herself in Frisk's arms further.

After a few moments the younger girl freed herself from Frisk's grasp and walked down the hallway to where the younger boy was stood. Frisk walked into the office where Chara and the worker had been talking.

Frisk opened the office door and saw on the coffee table across from the door a single file. Frisk being Frisk couldn't help but walk over to get a look. The file contained all personal information on a child named Sean Thomas Battersby. Hair colour: dark brown. Skin colour: pale white. Eye colour: left eye dark blue , Frisk's eyes widened from shock as she read. Right eye blood red. Frisk stared down at those final words 'Blood Red'.

Frisk continued to stare at the file before she read on. Height 5,4. Weight 124kg. Age:14. Nicknames: Wolfey and the one eyed demon. Frisk rolled her eyes at the uncreatvity of that final name. Music preference: Rock. 

Frisk's noseyness was brought to an end by Chara who had been calling them over for the last few minutes. Frisk walked to and sat the chair beside Chara.

The conversation continued until Frisk spoke up to say"We would also like to adopt a young boy whose name is Sean I believe". Everyone was brought aback by Frisk's request. Silence swept the room for a few moments. The worker whose eyes were still wide in shock got up to close the blinds on the window and making sure that no-one else could hear what they were going to say next. "I wouldn't adopt him because all of the other families that adopted him all ended up missing". Chara's eyes widened meanwhile Frisk held a neutral face showing no emotion. "I would STILL like to adopt the him". "Are you certain about him Frisk?" Chara asked curiously. "Yes I am so where do we sign"Frisk stated her face still showing no emotion. "Okay sign here,here and here"The worker said. Frisk signed in all three locations she was shown. "Are we done now?"Frisk asked she was really losing her patience with this guy which rarely happens.

-+- Five minutes earlier Sean's POV 

I stood still. Very still in fact. If I was lying on the ground you probably couldn't tell If I was dead or alive. My left foot still on the beige interior wall. My head looking downwards towards the wooden floorboards. My hair covering my right eye. 'Good god I hate this place so fucking much it's unreal' I thought to myself. "Well you wouldn't be here if you're father had not sold your Soul to me now would you"says that feminine voice that belonged to the thing that has haunted me for my entire life. 'Shut the fuck up' I thought angrily to myself with the hope that she will shut up. It actually worked.

I spend five minutes staying completely still with my thoughts rushing wildly. I then start to think about what happened in the past with my biological mother and father. All I ever knew about them was that my dad was a thirty-five year old impatient asshole who gave up my soul before I was even born and my mother was a kind and loving twenty year old woman who was definitely too good for my father. My father is definitely dead and that's brilliant for him because if he wasn't i would have killed before he had a chance to react. My mother on the other hand is missing has been for at least fourteen years. 

I soft cough brings me back to reality. I look up to see Harriet looking at me with a smug look on her face.  
"What's up" I ask curiously. "Oh nothing but I'd like to tell you that your getting adopted today"she said so matter of fact. "What?" I questioned my brain having difficulty in dissecting and processing what she said 'Whoever has the balls to adopt me must have a fucking deathwish' I think to myself. Her smug grin grew wider possibly because of the expression I was wearing. Without another word she walked away. Her relatively small feet padded against the wooden floor boards. 'Might as well pack some things up I'll still leave some stuff here just in case it doesn't work out for me which I know it won't'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter being so short the next one will be a bit longer.

No-ones POV (10 minutes later)  
Sean finally packed his bags and was ready to leave this hellhole he currently resided in. He made his way to the stairs his feet moving across the squeaky floorboards. 

He wore a plain black shirt with his trademark green zip up hoodie. He wore dark blue jeans with black Nike trainers. He has a black duffle bag of which contained everything he would need such as clothes and other essentials.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the doorway to see Harriet and two older women waiting. 

Harriet was the first to notice his arrival and tugged the sleeve of the shorter of the two. The shorter of the pair turned to Harriet to see her pointing towards the staircase.

Frisk looked towards the staircase to see the Boy staring at her with no expression on his face.  
Frisk turned to face Chara who was glaring knives at the boy.

Sean just stood there. His face still showing no emotion. His dark brown locks of hair partly covering his right eye. He stood staring at Chara and Chara staring at him. 

It felt like an eternity but Sean finally looked away from Chara and moved closer to the group of people waiting for him. "So are we going to just stand here or we actually going to go somewhere"The boy questioned. 

Frisk could just tell that he was getting to Chara and he had been there for at least ten minutes. A smirk grew on his face it seemed like he also could tell that he was getting to her. 

Silence proudly spread across the hallway like the beat of a marching band. It was another ten minutes before Frisk got dragged out of the hallway and outside. "Seriously Frisk why him?"Chara whispered softly into Frisk's ear. "Why not"Frisk whispered back. Chara could not think of any way to change Frisk's mind.

Frisk looked around the doorframe. "Come on were leaving now"She said softly. Harriet walked at the door with a skip in her step. Sean on the other hand reluctantly stepped out. Both there eyes took sight of the oceanic blue Toyota Celica. 

The doors were open all the way Frisk in the passenger seat and Chara in the driver's seat. Harriet took the right side and Sean took the left. "Are you excited Sean" Harriet said. All she got in response was a hm. Sean took his phone and earphones out of his right hoodie pocket and plugged them into his phone and turned on his mobile data and opened Spotify and started listening to his favourite band. 

The still extremely excited Harriet knew that trying to make conversation with him when he was listening to music was frankly quite impossible so she left him be. Chara who was watching him still started the engine and made their way back home.

-+-  
Timeskip 1 hour

The quartet eventually arrived at the destination. Harriet who was practically buzzing with excitement stepped out first then stepped out Chara then Frisk. Sean was the final one to get out of the vehicle. His right earphone still in and the left dangling towards the floor.

His eyes met an unfamiliar two story home which obviously belonged to the two women they met today.


End file.
